Lomasankarit 2 (Zack Isaac Sanchez Style)
Zack Isaac Sanchez's of "movie spoofs" Lomasankarit 2 It appeared On YouTube Cast *Toni - Gaturro *Andriana - Agatha (Gaturro) *Veeti - Condorito *Aleski - Jonathan (Hotel Transylvania) *Crispin Glover - Daniel Valiant *Julia Roberts - Ninalene Jewel *Harrison Ford - Lucius DeGeralson *Charles Fleischer - Roger Rabbit and Benny the Cab *Kathleen Turner - Jessica Rabbit *Lou Hirsch - Adult Baby Herman *April Winchell - Mrs. Herman, Baby Herman *Tara Strong - Dil Pickles, Twilight Sparkle, Timmy Turner, Kilgore, BeBe and CeCe Proud, Puff the Dog *Frank Welker - Almost every role he had mentioned above including Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones, Bubble Puppy, Curious George the Monkey, MegaTron, Garfield *Matthew Lillard - Shaggy Rogers *Kate Micucci - Velma Dinkley *Grey DeLisle - Daphne Blake, Petunia Pig, Lana Loud, Lola Loud, and Lily Loud *Will Ferrell - Ted the Man with the Yellow Hat, Megamind, President "Lord" Business *John C. Reilly - Wreck-It Ralph, Eddie *Matthew McConaughey - Buster Moon, T-Rox, Beetle/Hanzo *Drew Barrymore - Maggie Dunlop, Akima Kunimoto *Dee Bradley Baker - Perry the Platypus, Chewbacca, Sandman, Numbuh 4, Merc, Turner, Brainiac, Stormtroopers, Rebeltroopers, Dad, The Delightful Children From Down The Lane *Travis Willingham - Thor Odinson, Lego Star-Lord, King Roland II *James Arnold Taylor - Johnny Test (voice only), Lego Spider-Man, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ratchet (voice only) *Chris Pratt - Emmet Brickowski *Rich Little - The Pink Panther *Lana Carillo - Ruby *Gavin Maclver-Wright - Max *Bret Iwan - Mickey Mouse, Sorcerer Mickey *Russi Taylor - Minnie Mouse, Huey, Dewey, and Louie *Tony Anselmo - Donald Duck, Ark Donald *Bill Farmer - Goofy, Pluto *Ellen Degeneres - Dory *Christy Carlson Romano - Daisy Duck, Kim Possible *Corey Burton - Yen Sid, Ludwig Von Drake *Jim Cummings - Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Pete, Tasmanian Devil, Kaa *David Ogden Stiers - Cogsworth, Governor Ratcliffe, Jumba Jookiba *Kristen Bell - Anna, Whaddle *Chris Sanders - Stitch *John Goodman - James P. Sullivan, Baloo, Pacha *Billy Crystal - Mike Wazowski *Tom Hanks - Woody *Jason Ritter - Dipper Pines *Tim Allen - Buzz Lightyear *James Woods - Hades *Dan Castellaneta - Earthworm Jim, Genie, Earl, Grandpa Phil *Ray Romano - Manny *John Leguizamo - Sid *Denis Leary - Diego *Chris Wedge - Scrat *Sean William Scott - Crash, Skiff *Josh Peck - Eddie *Jeff Bergman - Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Tweety Bird, Sylvester Cat, Foghorn Leghorn, Pepe Le Pew *Bob Bergen - Porky Pig *Jeff Bennett - Dr. Hamsterviel *Keven Micheal Richardson - Gantu *Billy West - Woody Woodpecker, Doug Funnie, Roger Klotz, Toe Jammer *J.K. Simmons - Mayor Lionheart, Warden *Cree Summer - Cleo, Elmyra, Susie Carmichael, Numbuh 5, The Delightfull Children From Down The Lane *Pierre Coffin - Minions *Steve Carell - Gru, Dru, Hammy, Ned McDodd *Miranda Cosgrove - Margo *Dana Gaier - Edith *Nev Scharrel - Agnes *Kristen Wiig - Lucy Wilde, Ruffnut Thorston *Louis C.K. - Max *Eric Stonestreet - Duke *Ellie Kemper - Katie *Dwayne Johnson - Maui, Captain Charles T. Baker *Ben Stiller - Alex, Scartar *Chris Rock - Marty, Osmosis Jones, Mooseblood the Mosquito *Emma Stone - Eep Crood *Patrick Warburton - Ian, Kronk, Little Green Men, King Agamemnon, Pulaski, Flynn, Ken, Wolf W. Wolf, Joe Swanson *Kevin Hart - Snowball, George Beard *John Ratzenberger - Hamm, Yeti, Mack, P.T. Flea, John *Kristen Schaal - Edith, Trixie, Mabel Pines, Barb *Ty Burrell - Mr. Peabody, Bailey *Maurice LaMarche - The Brain, 7D Grumpy, Super Hero Squad Magneto, Mr. Big, Big Bob, Father *Rihanna - Tip Tucci *Jennifer Lopez - Shira, Lucy Tucci *Jim Parsons - Oh *Alec Baldwin - Baby Boss *Tom Kenny - SpongeBob SquarePants, Rabbit, Ice King, Leo Callisto, Dog, The Penguin, Mayor of Townsville, Super Hero Squad Iron Man, Carl, Wynq, Bongo the Bear *Patrick Stewart - Poop Emoji *Mel Gibson - Rocky the Rhode Island Red *Hugh Jackman - Roddy *Morgan Freeman - Vitruvius *Katie Crown - Tulip *Ariel Winter - Penny Peterson, Marina Mermaid, Stogg, Diamond Destiny *Jack Black - Lenny, Po *David Cross - Minion, Master Crane *Peter Dinklage - Mighty Eagle, Hornacle *Wanda Sykes - Stella, Granny, Bessy *Nicolas Cage - Grug Crood, Zoc *Eddie Murphy - Mushu, Donkey, Reedling *Jane Lynch - Sargeant Calhoun, Gretched the Ogre, Io *Wallace Shawn - Principle Mazur, Rex, Labrador MC, Gilbert Huph *Johnny Depp - Rango, Victor Van Dort *Ryan Reynolds - Guy, Theo/Turbo *Charlie Adler - Cow, Chicken, Baboon, Red Guy/Lance Sackless, Thumpy 1 *Halle Berry - Cappy *Kevin Bacon - Balto *Elijah Wood - Mumble *Bruce Willis - RJ *Diego Luna - Manolo Sanchez *Zoe Saldana - Maria Posad *Keke Palmer - Peaches *Craig T. Nelson - Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible *Holly Hunter - Helen Parr/Elastigirl *Angelina Jolie - Master Tigress, PomPom *Jackie Chan - Master Monkey, Mr. Feng, Master Wu *Lucy Liu - Master Viper *James Hong - Mr. Ping *Samuel L. Jackson - Whiplash, Lucius Best/Frozone *Bryan Cranston - Li Shan, Vitaly *Taylor Swift - Audrey *Dakota Fanning - Coraline Jones *Josh Gad - Chuck, Louis, Olaf, Oaktopus *Amy Poehler - Joy *Phyllis Smith - Sadness *Mindy Kailing - Disgust *Lewis Black - Anger *Bill Hader - Flint Lockwood, Fear *Richard Kind - Bing Bong, Molt, Van *Kaitlyn Dias - Riley Anderson *Diane lane - Riley's Mom *Kyle Maclaughin - Riley's Dad *Anna Kendrick - Princess Poppy *Justin Timberlake - Branch, Furcorn *Gwen Stefani - DJ Suki *George Lopez - Grouchy Smurf, Rafael, Thurman *Ice Cube - The Candle Maker *Katy Perry / Demi Lovato - Smubrfette *Selena Gomez - Mavis, Glowl *Brad Pitt - Metro Man *Gerard Butler - Stoick the Vast *Snoop Dogg - Smoove Move *Jemaine Clement - Nigel, Tamatoa *Bruno Mars - Roberto *Jordan Peele - Melvin Sneedly *Thomas Middleditch - Harold Hutchins *Benedict Cumberbatch - The Grinch, Classified *Trey Parker - Stan Marsh, Eric Cartman, Balthazar Bratt, Randy Marsh, Clyde Donovan, Timmy Burch, Jimmy Valmer, PC Principle, Herbert Garrison, Additional Voices *Matt Stone - Kyle Broflovski, Kenny McCormick, Butters Stotch, Tweek Tweak, Craig Tucker, Kevin Stoley, David Rodriguez, Bradley Biggle, Additional Voices *Mona Marshall - Red, Molly, Additional Voices *April Stewart - Wendy Testaburger, Milly, Annie Knitts, Additional Voices *Mike - *Gene, - *Tuffnut - *Thorston, *Fred *Jeff Dunham - Mole *Sam Sparks, *Jailbreak *Seth Rogen - Master Mantis, B.O.B., Morton the Mouse *Olivia Munn - Misako *Nick Kroll - Gunter, Tippy Tinkletrousers *Will Smith - Oscar *Catherine Gallant - Beetrice *Liam Neeson - Bad Cop/Good Cop, Pa Cop, Raccoon *Steve Whitmire - Kermit, Rizzo the Rat *Eric Jacobson - Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear *Mike Myers - Shrek *Dave Foley - Flik *Julia Louis Dreyfus - Princess Atta *Hayden Panettiere - Dot *Will Arnett - Lego Batman, The Missing Link, Surly, Vlad *Scarlett Johansson - Ash, Ziggurab, Mindy *Tina Fey - Roxanne Ritchi *Betty White - Grammy Norma *Zac Efron - Ted Wiggins *Amanda Leighton - Blossom *Covi - *Zizt - *Lovi - *Whyatt - *Siv - *Lavi - *Cavi - *Seagulls - *Bob And Lucky - *Mr. Flounder - *Mrs. Sally - *John - *Kristen Li - Bubbles *Natalie Palamides - Buttercup *Tom Kane - Professor Utonium *Owen Wilson - Lightning McQueen, Reggie, Coach Skip *Larry The Cable Guy - Mater *Bonnie Hunt - Sally Carrera, Rosie, Dolly *Cheech Marin - Ramone, Tito *Jenifer Lewis - Flo *Tony Shalhoub - Luigi *Guido Quaroni - Guido *Paul Dooley - Sarge *Lloyd Sherr - Fillmore *Michael Wallis - Sheriff *Jerome Ranft - Red *Katherine Helmond - Lizzie *John Turturro - Francesco Bernouli *Michael Caine - Finn McMissle *Emily Mortimer - Holley Shiftwell *Michael Keaton - Chick Hicks, Ken *Steve Buscemi - Randall Boggs, Horace Nebbercracker, Wayne the Wolf *Kath Soucie - Lola Bunny, Sally Acorn (voice only, final time to play the role before giving the role to Tara Strong), Phil & Lil DeVille, Jetta, Daffodil, Miriam Pataki, Kanga, Nadine Stillwater *Olivia Hack - Rhonda Wellington Lloyd *Nicole Sullivan - Princess Mira Nova, Shego *Kyla Pratt - Penny Proud *Raven Symone - Monique *Hyden Walch - Starfire *Martin Lawrence - Boog *Nancy Cartwright - Chuckie FinMond *Candi Milo - Dexter *Channing Tatum - Joaquin Mondragon, Lego Superman *Albert Brooks - Marlin *Hayden Rolence - Nemo *Kath Soucie - Lola Bunny, Phil & Lil DeVille, Kanga *Elizabeth Daly - Tommy Pickles *Cheryl Chase - Angelica Pickles *Collin Dean- Lincoln Loud *Breanna Yde- Ronnie Anne Santiago *Peter Cullen - Eeyore and Pummel *Matt Damon - Cale Tucker, Spirit *Tabitha St. Germain - Rarity, Rouge the Bat (in style of Rarity, speaking cameo in the post-credits scene with the Doctor) *Thomas Sangster - Ferb Fletcher, Casper the Friendly Ghost, Taran, Dick Tracey *Simon Pegg - Crash Bandicoot (speaking voice, speaking cameo in the post-credits scene), Buck *TBA - Clara Oswald, Pillsbury Doughboy *Rob Paulsen - Spike, Cariconica *Calls Alazaqui - Denzel Crocker, Felipe *Kevin James - Frank, Wubbox, Dragon *Jay Baruchel - Hiccup *Ginnifer Goodwin - Judy Hopps *America Ferrera - Astrid, Phangler *Justin Long - Mammott *Andy Samberg - Jonathan, Junior, Chicken Brent, Flum Ox *Jason Bateman - Nick Wilde *Irdis Elba - Chief Bogo *Jenny Slate - Bellwether, Lego Harley Quinn, Ted's Mom, Gidget *Helmut Bakaitis - Monsieur D'Arque, Megabyte, Virgil, Anubis, Trigon *Matt Danner - Go Go Moba Boy *Jeff Wallace - Destructo Man *Jack Quire - Himself *Tara Marlow - Herself *Stephen Quire - Himself *David Quire - Himself *ennifer Quire - Herself *Elizabeth Banks - Mrs. Valiant (cameo in post-credits) *Andy Beall - Woodstock, Woodstock's friends, Snoopy, Snoopy's siblings *Noah Schnapp - Charlie Brown *Alex Garfin - Linus van Pelt *Microsoft Sam - Himself *Microsoft Mike - Himself *Microsoft Mary - Herself Category:Zack Isaac Sanchez Category:Zack097 Category:Lomasankarit 2 Movie Spoofs